Zeppo Endsong
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: Xander has been acting weird, what happen’s when the scooby gang find out a secret that not even Xander know’s about.


1

Zeppo End Song.

disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or it's character's that belong's to joss wedon, I mean I own the whole second season, but if I owned the show well xander would be with either angel or spike not buffy.

Summary: Xander has been acting weird, what happen's when the scooby gang find out a secret that not even Xander know's about.

* * *

The scooby gang were all out patrolling on the dark windy night. Buffy had just staked her last Vamp when she and Willow caught sight of a moving. Xander had not come on patrol, he was in fact not seen all day this day. The whole day seemed depressing without him and it seemed the earth didn't like it as the wind picked.

"Hey Will's did you see that?" Buffy called out to Willow who nodded. They had immediately called Giles who met up with them only to stop as they were standing in front of a church looking up and a figure.

The figure was wearing tight vinyl pant's and a leather shirt that showed of his torso and a beautiful gold and silver satin trench coat or duster rather. He was standing atop the church on the highest point, standing on the cross. Suddenly music started to play.

**_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la_**

**_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_**

the figure started to sing and Willow noticed it was Xander atop there and she was immediately scared.

"Giles what is Xander doing?" Buffy asked the watcher in panic and fright hearing the sad voice sing.

_**  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me**_

Xander hugged himself not noticing the voice's that called to him. He raised his arm's and his body started to glow.__

CHORUS:  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a whileAnd even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

_CHORUS x2_

Cordelia, Giles, Willow, and Buffy stared in aw as a ball of light appeared in front of him and started to shift.

"What is he doing?" Cordy wondered aloud.

"He is not himself, he might be possessed." Giles said in frantic worry.

"No Giles listen he miss's someone. Listen." Willow said still watching and a feeling of sorrow and longing so bad it hurt hit her.

_**You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast**_

Xander sang still in sadness as the glowing seemed to swirl and another light was pulled out. The light was human shaped and the group stared as the figure formed and floated. And then the ground started to shake.

"Giles what is Xander doing?" Buffy screamed as she caught her balance.

_CHORUS_

immediately Xander and the now wake figure landed on the ground and singing still. The gang backed up at what they saw. Xander was there holding Angel and was still singing. Than xander caressed his face and angel smiled slightly __

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

Xander started as he got up and he glowed again. Suddenly in a flash Spike and Drusilla were there as well and they started to glow. Xander started to glow as well and a fire bird appeared out of him in pure energy. Xander's hair was now shoulder length and it was styled to were it only showed one eye. He looked at Angel as he started to flow up and the fire bird surrounded him in a bubble.

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tearEvery once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

"Giles what the hell is going on" Buffy asked frantically.

"My god it the phoenix. Dear god Xander is the phoenix." Giles said in fascinated aw."

"A what Giles what are you talking about." Buffy said as Angel was still staring and smiling warmly at Xander.

"My God I just witnessed a Phoenix Endsong a bleeding Endsong." Giles babbled.

Suddenly Xander fell to the ground with Angel catching him before he could hit the ground below.

"Angel, I missed you. Why did you leave me. I love you. Please don't go." Xander said and he touched Angel's face softly and fainted.

"I wont leave you again Mo Gra." Angel said as he walked over to his now unconscious Childers as well still carrying Xander.

– the next night.--

The next night Xander was waking and everyone surrounded him. Angel who refused to let him go and the newly remade souled Childers were there to great him.

"Xander, your finally awake." Angel said stroking his hair. Xander blinked confused.

"Please don't let this be another dream." Xander whispered as he snuggled Angel. Buffy looked away. Angel had told her about him and Xander and how some time thing happened, and when he came back Angel broke it off and had gotten with her because of that reality he went to cause of the time thing.

"Your not dreaming love. Im hear now, you brought me back Xan. I love you and I'll never leave you again." Angel said with a smile looking at his changed smiling Childer.

"How did I do that. I just remember looking at the drawing you gave me as I was falling a sleep." Xander said in confusion. Than he looked at Giles who was oogling him as if he wanted to dissect Xander. "Um G-man you okay. Why you looking at me like that for." Xander asked.

"Xander you don't remember do you? You, dear god this is miraculous. I am the first ever watcher in existence to witness a phoenix Endsong, more or less the phoenix itself. The God of death and rebirth. Xander don't why didn't you tell us." Giles babbled still in aw and still boasting about how the counsel would be so jealous.

"A what. Im possessed again oh man G-man that is not a good thing." Xander panicked.

"No Xander he saying that you are the phoenix, you didn't know did you." Willow asked. She had done research on what was known about phoenix's and that would explain Xander's problem's in a nutshell.

"No, but I guess I can live with it if it is not bad and it is what I am but I am telling you I still believe I am human." Xander said.

"You better believe it Xan you just teleported me and Dru hear and gave us soul's and took away our guilt, I mean that is something no one can do. Were like half human and Vampire or something." Spike chuckled slightly.

"Your are part of me now you are family. Willow is sister, Angel is mate, spike, Dru, Buffy, Giles, and Cordy are family, all part of me all to stay with me." Xander said as his eye's glowed like fire before they were gone and as if he never said that he spoke. "Well I can deal, I have my Angel back and my Willow and soon my Jessie all will be right in the world." he smiled. The group had heard and understood some of what Xander phoenix said and they all laughed and hugged him tightly laughing.

End.

This is a result of my sleepy brain listening to music.


End file.
